Angels and Family
by Lil-Hope-1102
Summary: Four months after the "Famous Three" fall down the cliff, little Kristal is born sending Anna into a coma. While back on Derris Kharlan another little half-angel child resgins. Eventually gets to the journey and adds something interesting!


_Lil Hope: Well this is my OFFICIAL first fan fic! Hope you like it!! There are two main OCs. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or it's characters, so sad. _

_The small boy, no older then three, lay by his mother's side in the bed she had been asleep in for almost a month. The boy didn't bother crying anymore because he knew that she would wake up when her wounds had been healed. He remembered that it was the Desians that had put his mother into this state and wished that his dad would come back and kill all of them without any mercy. Footsteps of someone walking up the stairs alerted the boy, who quickly sat up and waited to see the dwarf that was entering the room._

_"There ye are Lloyd, why aren't I surprised." The dwarf gave a caring smile to the boy._

_"I was just seeing if mommy's ouchies are gone." Lloyd turned his attention back towards his sleeping mother. Dirk walked over to the boy and picked him up._

_"Lloyd, ye mother won't wake up for a long time, she has been through a lot, with the Desians 'n… lil Kristal." Lloyd scowled at the small man, a cute version of the famous Aurion glare._

_"How come mommy went to sleep after Krissy was born, it's not fair!" Dirk just shook his head, there was no point in explaining to the three-year-old anything or he may end up explaining more then need be. "Well, Is waiting for answer!" Dirk chuckled softly, the boy was stubborn and he probably got that line from Anna. _Poor fella.

_"Come on Lloyd, yer sister should be awake soon,"_

_"Can't we just leave her and say that's we forgot?" Lloyd said with a sinister smirk spread across his face. _

_"Now that would be very nice, yer mother wanted ye to keep her safe 'n happy. Ye don't want to make her disappointed in ye?" The boy shook his head in agreement. Even if it was a faint memory he remembered that his mom had gotten disappointed at his dad and made him sleep in a tree for a _

_week. (Poor Kratos!) Lloyd's face went completely white, Dirk taking notice, "What's wrong lad?" The burnet looked up to the dwarf._

_"Mommy won't put me in a twee, will she?" The dwarf couldn't help but laugh, now he really felt sorry for the boy's father._

_"Who knows what yer mother will do." Still chuckling at the boy's facial expression, though, he had to admit it was a lot better then what it was. A small cry echoed through the small cottage, Lloyd jumping in Dirk's arms._

_"Oh nos, Krissy wake up we gotta gets he NOW!!" With that Lloyd jumped out of his arms and ran towards where his little sister was. After a few minutes the crying was replaced by cute little giggles by the four month old child. Dirk smiled then knelt down beside the sleeping Anna._

_"Ye been through a lot, so I'll take care yer children as if they were my own, I promise." The dwarf stood up when he heard the boy scream._

_"POOPIE! UNCIE DIRK COME QUICK, KRISSY SMELLS BAD!" Dirk sighed, how did such a small and cute little girl make such a horrific smell._

_"Though ye owe me big time for that stink." Dirk ran over to the nursery where he saw Lloyd unconscious on the ground from being intoxicated by the fumes._

_"Smell good!" The boy sat on the rocks that enclosed the large, colorful flowers that smelt so good. The burnet looked over to where Dirk was feeding little Kristal her breakfast. Lloyd felt a little jealous of Dirk, he wanted to feed his sister, but he knew that Kristal was very tiny and didn't like eating much. She would bring her arms up and attempt to hold the bottle but her little hands didn't fit around the bottle. Lloyd giggled as Kristal began to make a fuss because she didn't want Dirk to hold her bottle. Dirk sighed, this was the reason she was so tiny and scrawny, she was too stubborn. "Uncie Dirk needs help?" The three-year-old ran over to Dirk, who picked him up and sat him on his lap._

_"Ye can help if ye can get ye lil sister to eat." Dirk passed Lloyd the bottle of milk and gave it to Kristal, who yanked it from his grasp. The little girl was holding the bottle all by herself! "Well all be damned!" Lloyd turned around to Dirk._

_"You says a bad word!" A little finger pointed in his face, "Now yous have to spank your mouth!" Dirk smack his own mouth, a little too hard, causing it to bleed. With that both of the Aurion kids started to scream blue murder. The dwarf nearly jumped out of his skin, _why are they screaming, did a bee sting them?_ Dirk picked up the small children and took them inside. He placed the two on the rug in front of the armchair as he searched for his first aid kit, though he couldn't remember where he put it, it was only a week ago when he had to bandage up Noishe for getting attacked by some wolves in the forest. The two kids continued to scream and would get louder every time Dirk would look at their direction, Lloyd being the loudest. Then it hit him, he left it on the shelf in the small shed where Noishe was residing. Dirk ran out the door and to the shed as quick as his small legs could carry him._

_Kristal was the first to stop crying, Lloyd continuing to sob and shake. The baby, sensing that something was wrong with her brother attempted to roll onto her tummy to pull herself to Lloyd. As she continued to fail miserably she began to make another fuss. Noishe, who was sitting by the flowers that Lloyd had just been at heard the baby fussing as well as Lloyd and rushed inside. He placed himself between the armchair and the kids, wrapping his body around Lloyd and Kristal. Noishe's tail became a toy for her and she became content, but his head wrapped around Lloyd's body, bringing him in for a "Noishe hug". Noishe comforted him, trying to get the boy to forget the blood that was splashing is his memories from the night where the three of them nearly got killed by a ambush set by Kvar and his Desians. _

_Dirk finally got back with the first aid kit, lip still bleeding. Though as he approached the kids Noishe arose and licked off the blood that was on his face. Dirk pushed the protozon out of his way and began to examine the now calm children. After ten minutes of looking for some reason why the two were screaming he finally gave up when the three, Lloyd, Kristal, and Noise began to make a fuss. _

_White buildings, dark skies, soulless being floating by you left right and center, and staring blankly at everything that passes. That was what the Great Kratos had been reduced to and __Yggdrassil was taking full advantage over this. With no will to go against anything that he ordered, Kratos was just as lifeless as the rest of the angels on Derris Kharlarn. Yggdrassil really wanted to know how far Kratos would take this so he decided to chuck two dozen, massive, juicy tomatoes at him, to much of his surprise as well as Yuan's, who was hiding behind one of the massive columns, Kratos didn't move as the tomato hit him square in the face. Yggdrassil laughed at how his former teacher had reduced himself so low just because of some women and boy._

_"Now do you see why going against me was going to be the biggest and final mistake you ever make." Smirking, the leader threw more tomatoes at the former swordsman. Yuan, as much fun it would have been to chuck tomatoes at Kratos in his "normal" state, could not bear to watch his best friend be tormented for losing his family. Just as he was about to head for the exit, he heard the door open, and the voice of the person of the person he hated the most; Pronyma. _

_"My Lord," The half-elf bowed her head at Yggdrassil then turned to Kratos with shock; never had she seen Kratos so… calm with tomatoes splattered all over him. _

_"What is it Pronyma?" Her attention turned back to the blonde angel._

_"Sir, Lady Riley has awaken." Yuan glared down at Pronyma. Yggdrassil only nodded and a small girl, the age of two with brown hair and little blue highlights, entered the room. Her little turquoise wings helping her float in the air towards the angels and her mother. When Riley got to where Yggdrassil was she stopped and put her arms up to he, when he picked her arms. _

_"Thank you Pronyma, you may leave now." With that the half-elf exited the room, leaving her child to her boss. The blonde male looked at the child in his arms then to Kratos, "Go wash the tomatoes off of you then you are to return here." Kratos neither spoke a word nor make any sign of agreement before teleporting out of the room. "Okay Yuan, I know you're in here!"_

_Yuan emerged from behind the column causing Riley to clap her hands with glee. Yuan couldn't help but smile at the girl. Yuan stood from where he had emerged and dared not to move which made the girl quite upset. _

"_How long have you been standing there?"_

"_Long enough for you see you make Kratos look like a complete idiot." Yuan snarled. Yggdrassil smirked. The auras that the two men made the atmosphere uneasy, causing Riley to make a fuss in Yggdrassil's arms. Yuan pulled the child out of his arms and into his, the little girl smiling and clapping her hands. Yuan kissed her nose, Riley laughing silently. _

_"What ever is wrong with that kid I will never know. Ah well, please leave now Yuan." Yuan bowed lightly and headed towards the door Leaving the blonde angel alone until Kratos was to show up again. As he flew towards his chambers Riley began to play with Yuan long, blue ponytail. Yuan, smiling to himself, picked Riley up above his head._

_"Did you have fun with slutty mommy?" The child looked down at him with a deadly glare. "You didn't? Why am I not surprised?" The Seraph was somewhat glad that the child didn't have much fun with Pronyma but also felt a little bad. Looking up into the child's light blue eyes made Yuan realize how Kratos felt when he would look his son in the eyes. The child happily smiled and put her arms out to wrap her little arms around her father's neck._


End file.
